Boer foreign volunteers
Boer foreign volunteers were participants who volunteered their military services to the Boers in the Second Boer War. Origin Although there was a lot of sympathy for the Boer cause outside of the British Empire, there was little overt government support as few countries were willing to upset Britain, in fact no other government actively supported the Boer cause. There were, however, individuals from several countries who volunteered and formed Foreign Volunteer Units. These volunteers primarily came from Europe, particularly the Netherlands, Germany, France, Italy, Ireland (then part of the United Kingdom), and restive areas of the Russian Empire, including Poland and Georgia. Recruitment The influx of foreigners into the country began simultaneously with the war, and it continued thereafter at the rate of about four hundred men a month. These volunteers would have come for a number of reasons, not necessarily because of any sympathy with the Boer cause including soldiers-of-fortune, professional soldiers and adventurers. Some of the more famous volunteers were: Ernest Douwes Dekker, Camillo Ricchiardi, Niko the Boer (Niko Bagrationi), Witold Rylski, Alexander Guchkov, Leo Pokrowsky, Major Baron von Reitzenstein, Viscount Villebois-Mareuil and the men of the two Irish commandos, the Irish Transvaal Brigade of John MacBride and John Blake, and the Second Irish Brigade of Arthur Alfred Lynch. None of the foreigners who served in the Boer army received any compensation. They were supplied with horses and equipment, at a cost to the Boer Governments and they received food, but no wages. Before a foreign volunteer was allowed to join a commando, and before he received his equipment, he was obliged to take an oath of allegiance to the Republic. A translation of it reads: :I hereby make an oath of solemn allegiance to the people of the South African Republic, and I declare my willingness to assist, with all my power, the burghers of this Republic in the war in which they are engaged. I further promise to obey the orders of those placed in authority according to law, and that I will work for nothing but the prosperity, the welfare, and the independence of the land and people of this Republic, so truly help me, God Almighty. Second Anglo-Boer War , South Africa, in honour of the Scandinavian volunteers who fought on the side of the Boers]] Table of foreign volunteers in the Second Anglo-Boer War In the early stages of the war the majority of the foreign volunteers were obliged to join a Boer commando. Later they formed their own foreign legions with a high degree of independence, including the: Scandinavian Corps, Italian Volunteer Legion, two Irish Brigades, German Corps, Dutch Corps, Legion of France, American Scouts and Russian Scouts. However the free rein given to the foreign legions was eventually curtailed after Villebois-Mareuil and his small band of Frenchmen met with disaster at Boshof, and thereafter all the foreigners were placed under the direct command of General De la Rey. The Italian Volunteer Legion of Camillo RicchiardiPage of the South African Military History Society on the Italian participation in the Anglo-Boer War carried out the capture of an armoured train near Chieveley, Natal. Among the passengers who were taken prisoner was the young journalist Winston Churchill, whose life Ricchiardi spared by pretending not to see him dumping his pistol and dum-dum ammunition which had been declared unlawful on pain of death. While the vast majority of people involved from British Empire countries fought with the British Army, a few Australians fought on the Boer side.Boer War The most famous of these was Colonel Arthur Lynch,Craig Wilcox, (2002) ''Australia's Boer War, pp. 263–266. (a critical exposé of Lynch's activities) formerly of Ballarat,R.L. Wallace, Australians at the Boer War (1976) pp. 381–383, (a summary of Lynch's exploits in the Boer War) who raised the Second Irish Brigade.Lynch is a character in a Boer War novel, Antony O'Brien, Bye-Bye Dolly Gray (2006). Lynch, charged with treason was sentenced to death, by the British, for his service with the Boers. After mass petitioning and intervention by King Edward VII, he was released a year later and pardoned in 1907. References Category:Expatriate units and formations Category:Second Boer War Category:Military units and formations of the Second Boer War